international_dubbingfandomcom-20200223-history
My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks
My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks 'is a sequel of the movie [[My Little Pony: Equestria Girls|''My Little Pony: Equestria Girls]] and a spin-off of the series ''My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic''. English Albanian Arabic Brazilian Portuguese Castilian Spanish Chinese Mandarin Title: 彩虹小馬：小馬國女孩－彩虹搖滾 / Cǎihóng xiǎo mǎ: Xiǎo mǎ guó nǚhái-cǎihóng yáogǔn (Rainbow Pony Little Horse: Country Girl - Rainbow Rocks) Czech Danish Dutch Estonian (Voice-over) Title: ??? European Portuguese Finnish French German Greek Hungarian Indonesian Italian Japanese Other Info * In the song "Shake your Tail" Twilight´s couffing is dubbed but at the same time you can hear the original couffing, both couffing have the same volume. * In difference to Rarity´s crying who is left totally in English. Korean Other Info # The movies "Rainbow Rocks" and "Friendship Games" left the songs in English for unknown reasons, "Equestria Girls" and "Legend of Everfree" dub the songs in Korean. # And that´s because the songs when are dubbed and translated have other meaning, diferent to the original, like happens in Japanese and Chinese. # Korea redubbed Rainbow Rocks in 2019 and the songs were dubbed in Korean, this redub is from Netflix. Latin Spanish Dubbing studio: SDI Media de México Dubbing director: Maggie Vera Translator: Juan Carlos Cortés Musical adapter: Maggie Vera Musical director: Maggie Vera Audio engineer: Ismael Mondragón Production manager: Gabriela Garay Other Info * |In difference to the original version: Shylo Sharity (Aria) "high notes" and Madeline Merlo (Sonata) "deep notes" in this version Sandra Domínguez (Aria) sings the deep notes and Fela Domínguez (Sonata) sings the high notes. * All the songs of the Rainbooms and the Dazzlings have the French vocalizations, but with some exceptions: - In the song "Better than Ever" all the vocalizations are dubbed, this happens in Brazilian Portuguese,but the rest of the versions left the vocalizations in French. - For unknown reasons when the Dazzlings get in the cafeteria the vocalizations were left in English but when Adagio starts to sing the vocalizations of Aria and Sonata were left in French, this happens in other languages like Brazilian Portuguese, German and Castilian Spanish. - In "Welcome to the show" when the Rainbooms and the Dazzlings are fighting with each other the vocalizations were left in English, well, this happens in the French version and other versions where Rainbow Rocks is dubbed. - In "Under our Spell" one vocalization is mute in the French version, and in this version it´s dubbed, the Castilian Spanish and Czech versions dubbed the vocalization too. * The gestures in the final of the song "Awesome as i wanna be" are from other dub, this happens in other dubs like Greek, Turkish, Brazilian Portuguese, others... Only is dubbed the Fluttershy scream in each one of the dubs. It´s curious, because in the original version this part is mute with the exception of Fluttershy´s scream. Censorship * In the original version, Rainbow says " It´s not that we haven´t tangled with dark magic before, and totally tug that sorry butt" but in the Latino dub Rainbow says "It´s not the first time we deal with dark magic and sweep the floor with that" this happens because this is a program for kids and in Latin America in the cartoon series is offensive say the word butt, this happens when the characters say the word "stupid" and it´s said like "tonto" and not like "estúpido" both words mean the same, but say "tonto" is more gentle than say "estúpido". Latvian Lithuanian Norwegian Polish Romanian Russian Serbian Slovene Swedish Title: My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Rainbow Rocks Turkish Ukrainian See also '''G4 * My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic * My Little Pony: Equestria Girls * My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks * My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games * My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Legend of Everfree * My Little Pony: The Movie (2017 film) * My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Dance Magic * My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Movie Magic * My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Mirror Magic * My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Forgotten Friendship * My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rollercoaster of Friendship * My Little Pony: Best Gift Ever * My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Spring Breakdown * My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Sunset Shimmer´s Backstage Pass * My Little Pony: Rainbow Roadtrip Category:Movies Category:In need of expanding